


Get What You Deserve

by Kombucci



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bully Peter Parker, But It Will Be a Slow Burn for Characters, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Happy Ending, M/M, Or not, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kombucci/pseuds/Kombucci
Summary: Wade is the outcast - he suffers from hearing voices in his head that causes him to be practically shunned by students.One of his main bullies is Peter - who is just trying to fit in.What happens when boundaries are pushed too far and someone snaps?





	1. Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Peter’s always the cupcake in fan fictions so thought I’d change it up a bit.
> 
> Warning: Bullying, mental illness, rape
> 
> [ ] - white  
> { }- yellow

Peter Parker Wade Wilson 

High school can be rough for anyone, but for an outcast who hear voices in his head, well that can be hard for anyone. 

It started out with just minor bullying, just the occasional dick head calling him names and such, but it was normal. All teenagers do it. 

Then it got much worse when the voices got louder and more vulgar. Compelling him to do much more violent things. 

Wade would scream at them to shut up - but that only got the attention of students around him. Some would stare in awe, others in fear, but most of the time is was filled with roars of laughter. 

The tall boy was used to sitting alone, it was the only way to not deal with hurting anyone. Unfortunately that meant everyone just staring at his table during lunch or classes. The occasional twitch or quiet murmurs from Wade to tell his voices to be quiet did nothing for his case of loneliness. 

The school has done nothing about the bullying. Wilson had his foster dad, Logan, even address the situation, but nothing was done. Nobody cared about the kid with a sickness, that’s just how it is. 

Wilson’s medication did nothing - it only silenced the voices for only a few minutes before they came back - louder, furious and more commanding. Eventually, Wade stopped taking them, despite constant reminders from his foster dad. 

The only reason nobody ever physically harmed Wade is because of his figure. Thanks to genetics and working out (out of fear of physical bullying) he was large - 6 feet 2 inches with lots of muscles and a hard eight pack to prove it. It was usually hidden under a hoodie, the only thing that comfort the boy in his tough adolescent years. 

\- 

It was lunch when Wade went to his usual table. Sitting alone and playing with the shitty school lunch. 

He felt a plastic utensil hit the back of his head, followed by laughs from a group of popular kids. 

[Maybe we should just kill them...] 

{Make them suffer!} 

“S-shut up...” Wade whispered to the different sounds. The only things that talk to him in this shithole of a school and they tend to do nothing but wanting to murder and harm others. 

{Make us} 

[I’ll go away if you strangle the shit outta Liz and then use her body as a -] 

“Shut the fuck up!” Wade said louder now catching stares of nearly everyone in the cafeteria. The lunch ladies even were shocked but pretend like nothing happened (as did all the figures of authority at the school). 

The large boy pulled his hood around the face even further down, now that he heard people calling him ‘freak’ and ‘fucking psychopath’ he was embarassed. As much as he tried to hide the fact that he was strong and indestructible he was hurt. 

[Maybe you should get laid] 

{Nothing’s gonna wanna get fucked by us} 

[True, but I mean if we forced them then-] 

“Enough...” Wade just whispered - he gave into the voices and let them argue. It was violent and vile - they only stopped if Wade committed the acts they spewed out. Both voices would just fade out for s while and not bother him, it was one of the best feelings to just be left alone. 

They were two times when Wade ever tested the theory - and luckily both sounds became quiet. 

The first was self harm - he just had to drag the blade along his abdomen. It hurt like a fucker, but it worked. Leaving a long scar along his stomach. 

The second time was brutal and nearly resulted in trouble had the victim not been living in poverty (meaning nobody in New York gave a shit about them). Wade tried to shut out the thoughts of what the voices told him to do but he couldn’t. He was hopeless and desperate as they became louder and louder. Wade only proceeded with the horrid action. That night, he slowly made it to the homeless girl who was begging on the streets. He offered to take her somewhere - a place to sleep, only to end up in a dark alley, penetrating her as she screamed for him to stop and cried and beg before she was left a sobbing mess. The voices didn’t come back until a week later... 

Wade shut out the thought of having to harm anyone - the voices were particularly out to get anyone who was vulnerable. That meant usually the boys and girls who were lacking in size. They were easy to break and bend - according to one of the voices. One of them setting out on the most popular girl in the school, Liz. 

Despite her perfect girl reputation to others, she was one of the main perpetrators of Wade’s bullying. 

She vandalized his locker, messed with his gym clothes and constantly teased him about being a freak. Obviously she got away with everything, seeing as though her father is an acclaimed scientist who did a lot for the community and is respected by everyone. 

After minutes of quiet in his head - he was approached by a figure at his table. He looked down and saw expensive female shoes. 

Speak of the devil... 

“Eating alone again?” Liz spoke to Wade. 

“Leave me alone...” 

“Don’t feel like it.” 

[Can we fuck her?] 

{God look at her - skin and bones. Bet she can be twisted like a fucking pretzel} 

“I said...” Wade got a little louder. “Leave me the fuck alone...” 

Liz chuckled before taking the other boy’s plate of food and pushing it over, making it land in his lap and making a mess. 

“Oops...” she said sarcastically. 

“Fuck you...” 

[O-M-G is that the plan] 

She walked off laughing at the commotion she created. Everybody would still call her the ‘nice girl’. After all, treating ‘freaks’ like literal ‘freaks’ for the sake of clout was in fashion right now. 

Wade just stared at the spilled food all over his lap, too embarrassed to get up. He just looked down and stayed like that as he let tears fall down his face. 

From across the cafeteria, MJ and Ned noticed the entire scene. Both in disbelief but knowing not to say anything. 

“Well that just happened...” MJ spoke up who looked over at Peter who was blushing as he looked at the girl who was responsible for the bullying. 

“He’s daydreaming about Liz again...” Ned said. 

MJ proceeded to throw a plastic fork at Peter who only scoffed in response. 

“D-did you guys see what she did?” Peter only light up in excitement. 

“Yeah she’s a fucking asshole...” MJ rolled her eyes as she made her statement. 

“I thought it was pretty cool...” 

“You’re only saying that because you’re in love dude...” Ned spoke aloud. 

“Wade’s a freak anyways. I have gym class with him and he does nothing but twitch and talk to himself. Like he’s doing right now.” 

The three stared over, looking at Wade who did exactly as Peter described. He was hitting his head occasionally. 

Peter only chuckled as his friends stared in disbelief. 

The little boy took out his phone and recorded what Wade was doing. 

It was a 20 second Snapchat video of Wade hitting his head and whispering ‘shut the fuck up’ before getting up, revealing a mess on his lower half. 

Peter posted it - not thinking about the consequences of his actions.

-  
The story on Snapchat was seen by most people in the school who even owned a phone. It was screen recorded and then shared by Flash Thompson who was suddenly acting all cool with Peter. 

This led to many people adding the boy on the social media platform - some because they thought the post was funny, others because they just wanted to see Wade act like a damn fool.

Nobody had the courage to film Wade, because the media would basically label anyone who made fun of someone with a disability as evil and heartless. 

But Peter Parker didn’t care, he wanted friends and to impress Liz - who actually acknowledged the boy after the video stunt.

It was way out of character for Parker, little nerd who aces math and science, basically a decathlon devotee and has basically two friends. One who’s a grunge bisexual named MJ and another who is just as, if not nerdier than Peter himself. 

So when the video went viral in the school, you can expect Peter to be a little ecstatic. People were approaching him and saying that the video was hilarious, replies that usually started with “lmao” or “shit Peter”. He finally fit in, much to the dismay of his two closest friends. 

Ned and MJ were one of the few people to actually sympathize with Wade. MJ offering him coffee or Ned just saying ‘hi’ to the schizophrenic. They were in disbelief when they saw what Peter did. Both of them agreeing they would confront him about the situation. 

“What the fuck, Peter?” MJ spoke up once she approached the small boy. 

“What?” 

“Why’d you post that about Wade?” 

“Not cool, man.” Ned said from the side. 

Peter only rolled his eyes, “Come on guys, I mean he’s a freak and it was pretty funny. Everybody’s come up to me and told me I’m a fucking ‘savage’. Plus it’s not like Wade would do anything. You know the school is like dying to get him out anyways.” 

“Is that all you could think about Peter?” MJ looked dismayed and over the entire thing already. She’s never seen a person be disrespected and dragged through the mud so many times like Wade. And the fact that one of the perpetrators of the bullying was her best friend was a shocker. 

“You wanna do this for popularity? Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want. I’m telling you, you’re gonna be in so much shit. I never thought ‘sweet little Parker’ could ever do that to someone who is clearly suffering.” She looked at Ned who was silent but nodded his head. Obviously both of them against Peter’s actions. “I don’t get why you’re so obsessed with getting friends and the girl you want. All those people are fucking sick. And you’re chilling with them and thinking you’re at the top because they laughed at a sick fucking joke.” MJ stepped back and held onto Ned - dragging him before looking back. “Whatever you do, Parker... Leave me and Ned out of it.” She rolled her eyes and made her way to class with Ned. 

Peter stood there, gaping, shocked and in disbelief. He just got into a major argument with two of his best friends. Both of whom been there for him since freshmen year started. His sadness quickly turned to rage. ‘Whatever’ he thought. ‘I can find new friends anyways...’ 

\- 

Wade was sitting in the bathroom stall, crying silently and praying that nobody walked in. 

He could deal with the verbal abuse, it was easy. Words were always going to be hurtful. He couldn’t handle being portrayed as a circus animal online and laughed at by everyone to see. It was a video that could be saved and replayed over and over again while people laughed at his suffering. 

It was a matter of time before someone filmed him for the sake of popularity anyways. He just didn’t think it’d be Peter Parker. 

Wade always assumed the little nerd was nice considering both his friends, Ned and Michelle, were some of the most accepting people he’s ever seen. He thought maybe Parker was different. Maybe they could all be friends. But clearly the video he took of Wade proved that theory wrong. 

He heard the door opened and he quickly wiped the tears and waited silently until the person outside the door would leave. Wade looked through the gap in the door and saw it was Ned, who was washing his hands. 

[Fuck him!] 

{Literally or...?} 

[Well... He’s fucking friends with that little twink meaning he’s probably involved with the whole video thing.] 

{Ouuu. If I had arms and legs and a knife I’d just slash his throat and rip out his everything inside!} 

“Jesus Christ! Shut the fuck up!” Wade roared sending Ned to a shock. He quickly made it over to Wilson’s stall and knocked. 

“H-hey Wade...” 

Wade only murmured in response. He was pissed but he knew he’d had to suck it. After all, just one more period to go before he can relax in his own home. 

“I-I just wanted to say I’m sorry for what happened. What Peter did was a dick move. Just to let you know that me and Michelle had nothing to do with it. And if you wanna hang out or anything. I’m there, okay? I’d figure you don’t wanna talk considering you’re making inaudible sounds right now.” Ned chuckled nervously. “But, if you see me around school and wanna talk. I’ll be there!” He slowly made it out of the washroom - glad he was alive. 

Wade’s rage continued to build up, now that he knew it was just Peter that was responsible for making Wilson looking like a circus animal. 

[OMG WE GET TO SEE LITTLE PARKER IN GYM CLASS] 

{Maybe we could show him what he deserves. Hehe.} 

“G-guys please stop.” Wade tried silencing his thoughts, knowing now they were blood thirsty and wouldn’t be quiet. They were out for revenge and would become louder and more violent. Disturbing and brutal - describing what they would do to Peter. 

“S-stop...” Wade tried telling the voices. 

[Maybe we should fuck up his insides!] 

{Have you seen the twink? I bet if we even touch him he’d break a bone! Maybe we should break each and everyone one! And then make him suffer and film it!} 

That was a sneak peak as to what they wanted to do. They started to scream; now erupting inside Wade’s brain. He tried to stop them by banging head against the stall but it did nothing but excite them. 

\- 

It would continue until gym class. Wade hid in the locker room - too embarrassed to face Peter and his new friends. He stayed in the showers, hiding behind the curtains. The voices didn’t stop and amplified their dark and disturbing demands for blood. Wade just sat on the floor until he heard different voices. They were laughing and screaming. Wade figured class was over and the boys were back. 

“Fuck Peter! That story on your Snap!” One of the boys screamed out which only angered Wade. 

They were all bashing Wilson, calling him a freak and other ableist names that would continue to haunt him. Wade was silently crying again, clenching his fists so hard they became white and nearly planning to murder every single one of the boys until they was one left. 

[OUU MAYBE IT’S TIME TO FUCK SOMEONE UP] 

{YAY!} 

The voices were now at full blast. That was only one way to silent them. And that was to listen to their commands. If Wade was to carry out what he wished he wouldn’t have to do again - they would fade. A week at best, they’d be silent. 

Wade knew Peter was always last to enter the showers. Parker was a bit self-conscious as well. He would wait until all the boys left to them clean himself up. Wade knew this as he was often observant of his surroundings because they was nothing better to do. It was last period so it’s not like Peter had anything to lose. 

Wade heard the door slam and now the shuffling of clothes. He knew Peter was alone. And he slapped himself hard, knowing what it takes to just let the voices be quiet. 

He slowly and silently pushed passed the shower curtains and saw Peter undressing. 

[Jesus Christ! Look at that twink’s ass!] 

{You know what to do Wade...} 

Wade made his way over to Peter - who was innocently humming. Once the smaller boy turned around he stumbled back, his eyes now filled with fear that the voices only added their joy too. 

Peter fell flat on his ass and looked up terrified once again. Wade was red, fists clenched to the point where his knuckles nearly blended in with the white walls, a vein on his neck and forehead and very heavy breathing. The smaller boy got up and realized there was no major escape route. Behind him were lockers - in front of him was a very angry Wade Wilson. His body and face matching that of a beast. 

Peter got up and tried to dash around Wade only to be caught and pushed back on the floor, being winded from the quick motion. 

“W-wade?” 

[Awh. Look how innocent he is...] 

[{Fuck him up, Wade. Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come -}] 

“SHUT UP!” Wade roared, scaring Peter who was balling his eyes out. 

“I-I’m sorry for the video. I-I’ll delete it. Just please don’t h-h-hurt me. H-here give me a phone. I’ll take it down right now!” Peter stuttered, nothing but fear running through his veins. 

He heard rumours of what Wade was capable of - he just didn’t think of what would happen if he was the one getting attacked. 

“I-I’m sorry but this is the only way that they’ll shut up.” Wade smiled and quickly made his way to Peter who backed up against the locker. 

[What should Wade do, Yellow?] 

{Hm... Maybe get a fucking blowjob. God knows he needs one...} 

Wade croached down to Peter’s eye level. Grabbing his jaw and holding it - too tight that Peter was violently shaking to get out of his hold. 

“T-they want you to blow me.” Wade said softly. 

Peter only shaking his head. “N-no please!” 

“Shhh it’ll be okay.” Wade’s grip on Peter’s jaw now becoming more tight and strong until a click was heard. 

He let go and Peter’s mouth dropped as well as a flood tears. 

“I had to dislocate your jaw because I knew you would use your teeth. And god knows blowjobs with teeth are the worse haha...” Wade chuckled, before standing back up and pulling down his pants and underwear revealing his hard-on. 

Peter gaped at the monster sized cock in from him - only made loud muffled noises with the back of his throat trying to get away but being kicked back down by Wade. His curls were now tugged by the larger boy. 

“I’d suppose this is your first time. Well... Can’t really go easy. Sorry, Peter. But you really hurt me. And the voices - well, they want to hurt you back. Just relax okay?” Peter was shaking his head against the push on the back of his head into Wade’s cock. 

The larger boy’s shaft slowly entering Peter’s wet and warm mouth before sliding all the way down. He heard a choked noise which only made the voices happier. 

{Now move...} 

Wade grabbed both sides of Peter’s head and began to thrust his cock down Peter’s throat. Making his pelvis hit Parker’s face repeatly as the hold on each side of his became tighter. 

Peter only cried and shook his head trying to escape the feeling but it was all too much. The pain of his hair being pulled, the chocking sensation from Wade’s large cock, the pain from his dislocated jaw and the tears that only blinded him. It was a punishment from God. 

The movement of Wade’s cock in his mouth became erratic and too fast that Peter nearly passed out from not being able to breathe. He was shaking his arms trying to grip anything to relieve the sensation before he felt a hot liquid pour down his throat and onto his tongue as Wade painted the inside of Parker’s mouth. It tasted disgusting, like it was the only thing he could feel was Wade’s cum all in his mouth. 

Wade pulled out and looked at the sight in front of him - Peter kneeling, the entire mouth cavity exposed and covered in white fluid, his face all red, teary big doe eyes and messy curls. 

“S-stay or it’ll get worse.” Wade commanded. 

[Now take a picture. Savour the moment] 

Wade looked for his phone from the pocket of his pants on the floor and took a picture of Peter. All ruined and messed up. 

{And for the grand finale!} 

[You know what to do, Wade...] 

“Sorry, forgot you can’t swallow me.” Wade put two fingers in Peter’s mouth, scraping off the cum and then pushing it down Peter’s throat. Careful to avoid making the little nerd vomit. He heard a choking noise but it stopped and was left with a shaking little boy. 

“Unfortunately, I’m not done yet.” 

Peter began to cry again, now shaking violently trying to get away before he was being lifted by his arms and turned around onto his stomach. He tried shaking to get away but he knew it wouldn’t work. Not against the strength of Wade Wilson. 

He felt the tip of Wade’s cock at his entrance. ‘This was it’ Peter thought. This was how he was going to die. At the hands of his victim’s raping him and killing him. 

Peter made a muffled scream when Wade forced himself in without any warning. 

The smaller boy couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. Only be forced to get entered by a large cock that was speeding up every second. 

He felt his hair being pulled and his ass spanked. It was embarrassing he couldn’t fight. He was helpless. 

Suddenly it felt like something was lubricating the forced entry. 

More tears went down his face as he heard Wade whisper in his ear, “They like it when you bleed, Peter. I have to move faster to get them to shut up.” And with the grip on his head tightened and he was arching his back so much he thought he might break his spine. Wade’s movement sped up even more, going impossibly fast and Peter could only cry at the thought of having his insides ripped and toyed with. 

“I-I’m close, Peter. This will end soon.” 

And he felt a slap on one his ass cheek, one that shook Parker’s entire body. He made another noise out of pain. Weak little Peter could only cry and shake though he was held down. 

Wade made a growling sound and Peter felt the warm liquid again, only this time it was everywhere inside. 

Wade pulled out and made sure to make straight eye contact with Peter, who couldn’t stop crying during the whole encountered. He made the mistake of looking at Wade’s cock. It was covered in a mixture of cum and blood and Peter thought he would pass out. 

{Another picture.} 

And with that Wade complied, taking out his phone and snapping several shots of the poor boy who was left a sobbing destroyed mess on the changing room’s floor. Every angle and every horrifying shot of Peter - all on Wilson’s phone. 

[See you soon, Wade...] 

{Goodbye for now...} 

Wade smirked, looking at the crumbled boy who still had his mouth open due to the dislocated jaw and the tears that blinded him. 

Wilson only patted Peter on the head before giving him a kiss to the forehead. He put his pants and underwear back on and left the ragdolled Peter on the floor to take care of himself.


	2. Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Wade’s revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore, rape, piss

Peter was still left on the ground crying until he felt like there were no more tears left to release. As he tried to get up, his wobbly feet felt like someone had made a million cuts and his legs crumbled. Holding onto the bench for support to get up, he struggled even more once he saw the blood leaking out of him and running down his leg.

Getting to the mirror was the worse, there was excruciating pain and the sounds of Wade’s cum in him was haunting. 

The worse part was once he looked at his reflection. 

The cries came back. 

His jaw still hung out of place as he noticed the semen dripping along with saliva. The poor boy wanted to throw up, release everything Wade did to him. 

He deserved it. That’s what made it even worse. 

-

When Wade decided to get back to his foster house he ran straight to his room. Avoiding the “hey” from his foster dad.

Thanks to the lock on the door, Wade was able to relieve some of the stress of the day.

Taking out his phone, the tall boy went for his camera roll. Scrolling through all the pictures he got from fucking with the idiot who made his life worse. 

His favourite was the one of Peter looking straight at the camera. Those messed up curls, the cum and saliva on his chin and tongue, and best of all - the teary eyes filled with pain. 

It’s what he deserves. It’s what every one of them deserves.

Reaching down to grab his cock under the jeans, Wade started to rub. Starting slowly and closing his eyes to think of all the fuckers who ruined his life.

The first was that dreadful bitch, Liz. Her screams and mangled body turned the muscular boy on. His hands around her neck as she begged for mercy under her squeals.

Next were the teachers - men or women. All of them could’ve helped Wade, could’ve been there for him. But they stayed silent because a ‘troubled boy was a troubled boy.’ Frankly he didn’t care, they were all the same after what Wade would do to them. 

Wade would make the female teachers bleed as he made the men watched. Then he would switch.

Wilson’s mind shifted over back to Peter. The little fucker. Wade could’ve done worse. 

He should’ve done worse. 

Looking back at the picture, Wade thought of all the things to fuck with that nerd again. 

He started to speed up rubbing his cock. 

Frankly, he felt Peter’s hole could’ve been stuffed even more. The combination of his cock and objects with his fingers would’ve been the icing on the cake. 

The rubbing sped up again. 

Peter being hanged from the gym equipment while Wade whipped him and made several marks on the nerd. 

If it weren’t exposing him, Wade would’ve used the small boy as an example. Hang him out for the town to see. 

It’s what they all deserve. 

Wade shot his load as he thought of the grand finale. 

Pissing on the fucker after making him bleed and then forcing his cock down the boy’s throat. 

He ruined Peter and he knew it. 

As Wade looked down to see his entire top and hand covered with cum, he knew what his new plan was. 

The voices would be silent and he gets to play with his new friend. 

What could be worse?

-

 

As multiple weeks went by, Wade was getting pissed. He could feel the voices coming back. 

Peter has been MIA from school and all of them sudden, everyone cares. 

People suspected Wade, but what’s the point of denying it? 

If it made people scared that would make people leave him alone. 

He just needed Peter to fuck with. He knew that’s the only way to get rid of the voices and make sure the nerd knows his place from now on. 

Time was ticking and the stares he received and Liz smirking was making him stress. 

Just hold it out a little longer... if he can ever manage. 

 

-

 

It was a couple of minutes after the bell had rung. The halls were empty as the muscular boy was taking his books out his lockers. 

He felt the lockers slam as he noticed MJ standing behind it. It wasn’t long before she pushed him back with all her strength. 

“Where the fuck is he?” the goth spoke up. 

“Who?” Wade questioned, he knew who she was talking about. It was just fun fucking around at this point. He just stood there letting MJ hold onto the collar of his shirt.

“Peter! He hasn’t texted me back for weeks ever since the video. I don’t know what you did to him. Frankly, he probably didn’t mean to he only did it to impress Liz. I know him and he’s not like that. So whatever you did-“ the girl’s statement were cut off as she felt Wade push back. 

This time slamming her into the lockers and now holding her neck by one hand while the other toys with her jacket.

“You’re little fucker of a friend... I don’t know where he is.” The boy now reaching down to grab MJ’s zipper on her jeans as he begins to play with it. 

She looked in fear, Wade smirked as he choked her even harder while he reached into her pants. He smirked and leaned in. 

“Don’t ever talk to me again...” and with that statement he let go not before poking at her private through her pants. 

Watching as she leaned over and choked. Wade smiled as he walked away, still hearing the sounds MJ was making. Possibly her sobbing.

Annoying noises... 

As he walked, he wondered...

Maybe he’ll pay Peter a visit. 

Make him pay for his friend’s mistake of fucking with him.

As he stopped by the front office he leaned over to the old lady sitting behind the receptionist desk. 

She also looked in fear, not a big deal since Wade doesn’t fuck with grannies ... the innocent ones at least. 

As he leaned in closer and smiled, “Can I ask you a favor...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’ve been pretty fucked up since school ended


End file.
